The Family Man
by collegegirl123
Summary: Edward took the road his parents wanted, but what if one day he found himself in a life he never knew he wanted? What happens when it comes time for him to pick which life he wants? Please read.
1. 1 Prologue

A/N: Hello readers! This is my first FanFic so please let me know what you think good or bad!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all be longs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyers

**July 4, 2010**

**Epov**

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Ugh! What the fuck is that noise, an alarm clock, I don't have an alarm clock? Do I? I don't remember, in fact I really don't remember much of last night. All I remember was I bumped into someone I haven't seen since the summer before I went away to school and thought I would never see again. We had drinks and had an amazing time and then went home or so I thought. Everything else is kind of a blur and now I'm being waken up by a fucking alarm clock I didn't know I had.

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Ugh! Really, I slowly open my eyes and what I see is enough to make me shut my eyes and try again but the result is the same. There is the damn alarm clock saying it was 8:30 later than I was use to getting up but that wasn't what had me take a double take, no, it was the picture next to it. It was a wedding picture of me and that some one I have had the pleasure of meeting once before and again last night. Her name was easy enough to remember because it was as beautiful as was she, _Isabella, _or Bella as she liked to be called. She was so beautiful with her big doe brown eyes, soft porcelain skin, pink poutty kissable lips, and long soft wavy mahogany hair. We looked so blissfully happy and in love, but how can that be I have never been in love and I never really wanted to get married. While looking at the picture trying to figure out how this happened I was brought back to reality by two arms hugging me closer and the voice of an angle spoke.

"Baby we need to wake up and get ready before the kids come barging in and we have a lot to do today before the family gets here". What! Kids, I don't have kids. I was only with Bella for one night and I know it takes longer than a few hours to get pregnant and have full grown children. Right? What the fuck is going on? The next thing I knew I was being tackled by said kids. Two of them to be exact.

I looked up to look in to the eyes of the two of them and just as I started to panic I began to remember what Bella and I were talking about last night and what she said to me right before things became a blur.

Ok that is all you are going to get for now. Want to know what is going on please review and come back for chapter 2! Thanks so much!


	2. 2 The Beginning

Ok now that you have seen a glimpse of what is to come let's go back to the beginning to see how it all began shall we? This story will jump around but I will let you know when we do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing just my twilight blanket!

**August 13, 2000**

**Epov:**

_Knock…Knock…Knock _

"Ugh" What is that? Someone at the door, I should get up to see who is there but I don't want to.

_Bang…Bang…Bang _

"What the fuck"! Who is banging on my bedroom door at 7:30 at night? I didn't have to get up because my question was soon answered " Edward if you do not get your lazy ass up, dressed and downstairs ready to go in five minutes Jasper and I are coming in there to get you weather your dressed or not! Now move it you butt nugget"!

Ah, Emmett, my older muscle brain pain in the ass older brother. He has a way with words doesn't he? "Yeah, you butt nugget we're going to be late, we're going to Club Twilight remember"? That would be my younger brother Jasper, who is usually not as victorious as Emmett; I'm starting to get a little worried. The three of us were extremely close as we all were just about 13 months or so apart from each other. Emmett, the oldest, and the loudest was what you would call your typical all American guy. Captain of the football team, tall, muscular, dark brown hair and blue eyes and had the eye of every pretty girl in school, but not a player. Emmett had gotten an offer to go pro, but our father had said it wasn't a stable career. "What happens if you get hurt than can't play anymore? What do you have to fall back on nothing because you didn't go to college". So needless to say Emmett was about to start his second year at the University of Washington to get his degree in sports medicine. Next, there is Jasper, who is just a year younger than me and quite the opposite of Emmett. He was more quiet, dirty blond curly hair, slightly muscular and grey blue eyes and not into sports at all. Jasper was more in to history and about to start his final year of high school.

Now that leaves us with me, Edward, the middle child. I'm tall, medium built, green eyes, and crazy copper colored hair that is all over the place.

My brothers and I are going out to our favorite hang out Club Twilight. It was our last night out as Emmett and I were both leaving for school in the next couple of days.

I finally got up and got dressed in so dark wash jeans, button down shirt and shoes and went downstairs to find my pains in the asses of brothers so we could go.

"Dude what took you so long all you had to do was roll out of bed and get dressed. What were you doing"?

"Nothing Emmett can we just go please".

"What is up your butt to night"?

"Nothing I just want to go and have a good time".

"Now you're talking, let's go Jasper, butt nugget, to the jeep"!

With that said we pilled into to the monstrosity that was Emmett's jeep and made our way to Club Twilight. To night was open mic night and we were meeting up with some friend from school. It was going to be a good night. As soon as I walked in I went to order a drink. I sat down at the bar and placed my order, than out of no where this angle walks in and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

" Hi, is this seat taken"

"No have a seat"

"I'm Bella"

"Edward, nice to meet you"

"You too"

Yes, defiantly going to be a good night!

That's it for chapter 2. I hope you like it, next is more Edward and Bella time.

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks


	3. 3 The Meeting

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story or has me in there fav's or alerts. This is my first story and I was afraid that no one would read it. I do not have a beta so for now I am on my own so I'm sorry for any errors in the story, if any one is a beta and would like the job please pm me.

I think that's all for now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Epov:

Bella, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl, she has porcelain skin that I want to reach out and touch, these pink pouty lips that I want to kiss, big beautiful brown eyes that I could get lost in, long mahogany hair, and legs that go on for days and want wrapped around me. Bella was wearing a deep blue strapless dress that stopped mid thigh and hugged her in all the right places. She took my breath away and my pants tightened with just one look from her. There was something about her and I wanted to get to know her. I had to remind myself to not get in too deep because I was leaving for school in a few days but still I had to talk to her.

"So Bella are you new to town I haven't seen you in here before or around town?" Forks was a small town in the State of Washington, the type where you know everybody and there business and they know yours like it or not.

"Yes, my friends and I moved out here a few days ago for school, we start at UW in a few weeks. What about you?"

"I've lived here all my life with my parents and two brothers. See the guy in the black shirt next to the leggy blond, that's my brother Emmett. My other brother, Jasper, is in the green shirt next to the girl with the short spiky hair."

"Those are my friends, the leggy blond is Rosalie, and the girl with the short spiky hair is Alice. They seem to be getting along very nicely. So tell me about your self Edward."

Oh boy here we go. Just remember keep it short and sweet don't go to deep because once you see that you have things in common your done for.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I just graduated from Forks High School and will be leaving in a few days for Harvard to become a lawyer."

You would thing getting into Harvard law would be a big accomplishment but I wasn't excited and Bella noticed.

"Wow! That's quit amazing but you don't sound so excited about. Is that not what you want?"

"In all honesty, no, it is not what I want. Music is my passion. I want to write and compose music, but according to my father that is an unrealistic and unsteady job and if I want my education paid for this is what I have to do."

There I said it I hated this. I had a trust fund thanks to my grandparents and could pay for school but my father would never let me have it knowing that they money was going to something he did not approve of.

"I'm sorry Edward I know what it is like to be pushed in to something that you do not love or want to do I'm sort of in the same situation. I love to read and book and just literature in general. I want to be a novelist and create a world that my readers can get lost in but my mom told me that it may never happen. That it can take a long time to get publish and what if I'm not good? So I'm here to get my teaching degree in English."

It made me angry to think that her mother was possibly saying that she was no good. I'm sure my Bella was an amazing writer. Wait, my Bella where did that come from? I don't know but it felt s right to call her that. I didn't realize that Bella and I had gotten so close to one another while talking until Emmett in all in bluntness pointed it out.

"Eddie, come on stop trying to suck her face off and come to the dance floor and meet my new girl she is awesome and so perfect for me five minutes in and she already putting me in my place!" Good, just what he needed.

"It's Edward, I hate when you call me Eddie. I wasn't trying to suck her face off; I was having a very nice conversation. Bella this is my brother Emmett."

"Very nice to meet you Emmett."

"You too Bella, now let's go on the dance floor and shake what our mama's gave us, Bella, Butt nugget." Oh god!

Bella turns to look at me with the cutest look on her face as a giggle tries to escape.

"Butt nugget?"

"Although, Emmett appears to be older he really is a five year old at heart."

That sounded believable, right? There really is no other way to describe Emmett but as an over grown child. So with that I took Bella's hand and lead her to the dance floor. As soon as I touched her I got this shock that ran all through my body and as I looked at her she shivered so I knew she felt it to, but what did that mean? As the night went on I learned that Rosalie, Emmett's new girl was going to school to get her degree in business so she can open her own car shop. She was perfect for Emmett. Alice one of Bella's other friends had become quit smitten with my brother Jasper and is going to get her dress in business as well be for going to New York for fashion so she can open up her own store. She was a hyper little thing but Jasper calmed her down, they were perfect for each other. The night soon came to an end and I did not want to part from my beautiful Bella knowing that this was the last time I would see her. We only meet a few hours ago but things felt so right. She fit so perfectly in my arms as we danced. I never wanted to let her go.

"Bella it was very nice meeting you."

"You too Edward, it looks like my friends and your brothers are very much into one another so we may each other from time to time I hope." Yes!

"Yes we will."

And with that my hand cupped her face the electricity so strong I leaned in and brush my lips to hers and she then pressed hers to mine. They were so soft and smooth it was heaven. I was feeling brave so I ever so gently took my tongue and licked her bottom lip and opened and I kissed her so deeply. It was amazing. We finally broke apart and I leaned my forehead against hers and was breathing her in. I didn't even realize that I had called her my Bella until her hand was on my check and she whispered "yes Edward."

The next couple of days were a blur as I finished packing and getting ready to leave. As I got in my car and made my way to the highway I had this nagging feeling that I was making a very big mistake.

A/N: So what did you think please let me know good or bad!


	4. 4 Summer Plans

A/N: Soooo sorry for the long wait I have a second job and am now working 7 days a week and have not had a day off since I stated a month ago. I also have a bit of writers block with this story. I know it's too early in the story to have writer's block but I do! I know where I want to go I just have to figure out how to get there. I am going to be jumping a head for the next couple of chapters so please bear with me. Also I have started a new story called The Blind Date please read and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my Eclipse tickets that I just got! So excited!

May 2003

Epov:

I finally, I was done or at least half way done. I was headed home for the summer; it had been a while since I had been home. I mostly stayed in school, I had wanted to get my degree and get the fuck out. I had picked up so many extra classes that I had gotten my bachelor's degree in pre-law. I took a bunch of different classes. When I go for my law degree I want it in family law.

I was excited to go home and see my brothers and my parents, well mostly my mom. My dad and I were still a little off I don't think he will be happy until I'm in the court room. I was also hope to meet up with Bella. My brothers were dating her friends; Emmett was dating the leggy blond Rosalie and Jasper the short pixie Alice. I spoke to my brothers often and they kept me updated on their lives and Bella's. Ever since that night I have thought of her often and that was unusual for me.

I wasn't one to think about one girl or any for that matter but there was something about her that just pulled me to her. I really hope I get to see her this summer.

_Knock… Knock… Knock_

"Hey baby you all packed" I didn't have to turn to know it was Tanya.

I met Tanya my first year here, she was also becoming a lawyer but in Criminal Justice. She and I had a very weird relationship we weren't dating but not exactly friends with benefits either. Sure we went out together and had sex but it wasn't that often mostly because I felt nothing with her but could find it to tell her.

She was nice to talk to and be around but that was it.

"Yea, I'm all pack now I just have to load up my car and than its time to hit the road."

"I can't believe its over three years went by so fast, I'd be more upset though if I knew we weren't going to be together this summer. It's going to be great."

_Um, What?_

"Tanya, what are you talking about? I thought you were going home to California, what do you mean that we are spending the summer together?" Please no I want to figure things out with Bella and that will be very difficult if Tanya is there.

"Well, I've grown very fond of you and what we have and think that we can have some thing very special together and so I thought that a nice long summer together would help our relationship grow into something more." _Shit, shit, shit_

"Uh, Tanya, look you are a great girl and I really like spending time with you but I'm not really a relationship type of guy" Of course your name is Bella. God, what am I thinking I don't want to get involved with any one.

"That's why I'm spending the summer with my aunt and uncle in Forks so that I can be close to you and try to convince you. It's going to be a great summer!"

No it's going to be one hell of a long and sucky summer! SHIT!

A/N: sorry it's so short I wanted to give you something so that you continue to stay with me, plus I have to go to work soon. Please review, good, bad, anything I get so excited when you review! Thanks and please check out my new story The Blind Date.


End file.
